The invention relates to a vehicle roller blind, in particular a sunshield roller blind for motor vehicles.
EP 1 123 824 A2 discloses a sunshield roller blind for a motor vehicle, which sunshield roller blind has a rotatably mounted winding shaft which is arranged between the inner door panel and the inner door lining on the dry-space side of a motor vehicle door. A roller blind material or roller blind web is wound on the winding shaft, the outline of which roller blind material or roller blind web corresponds to the shape of the side window of the motor vehicle door and has an encircling edge which comprises a section which is fastened to the winding shaft and a section which is pulled by an actuating means, which is connected to a drive means, through a slot in the door sill and inner door lining and which is pulled from the winding shaft in the same movement direction as the movement direction of the moveable side window from bottom to top, that is to say from the bottom window frame edge which adjoins the door box of the motor vehicle door and which runs substantially horizontally.
The actuating means for pulling the roller blind web from the winding shaft is composed of sliding guide blocks, which are arranged below the winding shaft on the motor vehicle door and at a spacing from one another and from which a cylindrical actuating element which is rigid in compression and relatively bending-resistant extends upward, the lower ends of which actuating element run through guide tubes from the sliding guide blocks to a drive motor and into the gearing thereof and are driven synchronously with one another. As the actuating elements are deployed out of the guide tubes, the actuating elements press a roller blind tension rod or “bar”, which is connected to an upper edge, which is remote from the winding shaft, of the roller blind web, upward and thereby unwind the roller blind web from the winding shaft counter to the action of a rotary restoring spring in the winding shaft. In the state in which it is completely or partially unwound from the winding shaft, the roller blind web is tensioned, and thereby held taut, by the force action of the actuating elements on the roller blind tension rod and by the rotary spring which is connected to the winding shaft.
The construction of the adjusting mechanism of the known roller blind makes it necessary to arrange the adjusting mechanism on the dry-space side of a motor vehicle door, since the guide pipes for holding the actuating elements serve only to guide said actuating elements and the drive device which drives the actuating elements and which has an electric motor necessitates an arrangement on the dry-space side.